The Sixth Carol of Xmas
by Ninetalesuk
Summary: Despite trying to escape, BlackGuilmon is stuck to work on A Christmas Carol. Let's see how his version differs from Knuckles in 2004...
1. Try And Catch Me!

**This will take some time to do...**

**Characters owned by me, Belletiger and my late friend, Youko Youkai. Fan made, that is. Official characters include Nintendo, Sega, Warner Brothers, Toei, Bandai, Disney, etc, etc, etc... phew.**

**Let's start.**

00000000000000000000000000

Here we are... on one fine November day...

Everything was calm...

Everything was peaceful...

Even BlackGuilmon was happy when he got up in the morning, stretched as he walked down the staircase and glanced at the calendar...

And stared at it...

Stared at it even more...

And more...

And more...

And....

"**_GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**"

0000000000000000

Meanwhile, at Royal Knights Headquarters...

Alphamon was sitting in his office, looking over his paperwork until he heard BlackGuilmon's scream of terror. He sighed as he leaned back in his chair. "About time..."

Omnimon rushed in. "Sir, what was that?! It sounded like somebody's loved one was murdered!"

"Not even close, Omnimon," Alphamon said calmly. "It's BlackGuilmon... he's finally aware that he's going to direct another Christmas Play..."

Omnimon sweatdropped. "Oh no... it's that time of year already!?"

Alphamon nodded. "Yes, I'm afraid so... I guess this means you and the other Knights have to go over to his house and bring him here before he tries to escape...again."

"Very well... I'll let Crusadermon and Kentaurusmon stay behind... I mean, eight Royal Knights should be enough to get him, right?" Omnimon asked.

Alphamon rolled his eyes. "This is BlackGuilmon, Omnimon... he'll be desperate.... VERY desperate..."

00000000000000000

"Hey, joss!" SkullSatamon said, waving at BlackGuilmon as he walked into the living room. "How are you?"

BlackGuilmon was looking out the window, keeping an eye out for something. "I'm good, I'm good... how did you get in? I locked the front door."

"I used the back door!" SkullSatamon said, happily.

BlackGuilmon blinked and turned his attention to the moron. "Back door? What back door? I don't have a back door..."

"You do now!" SkullSatamon chimed.

BlackGuilmon grumbled in frustration, then got an idea "Oh, SkullSatamon... can you keep a promise to me...?"

SkullSatamon nodded. "Sure, soss! What is it?"

BlackGuilmon chuckled. "Well..."

00000000000000000

Later on, SkullSatamon had taken BlackGuilmon's place and was looking through the window. "No sign of them yet..."

"SkullSatamon... SkullSatamon..." The moronic Digimon turned around to see Craniamon standing behind him with Gallantmon, Examon and Leopardmon. "We're here... we used the back door that you made."

SkullSatamon blinked. "How do you know I did that?!"

"It's shaped like you..." Gallantmon grumbled. "Where's BlackGuilmon?"

"You won't find him," SkullSatamon said. "I promised him I wouldn't tell you that he's using the underground tunnels to get away from you and that the entrance to these tunnels is in the next room."

Examon waved as he and the others walked off. "Thanks for the tip."

SkullSatamon waved back. "OK! Good luck not finding him!" He turned his attention back to the window. "Those Royal Knights won't get past me!"

0000000000000000

Later, in the underground caverns...

"I don't believe this..." Magnamon muttered. "Seven Mega-level and one Armour-level Exalted Knights to find one angry Rookie-level black lizard... Oy..."

"Focus, Magnamon!" Examon snapped. "We'll find him..."

Omnimon nodded. "Agreed. From this point on, we shall split into two groups."

Dynasmon blinked. "Split up?! Who are you, Fred?! I suppose you've got a cunning plan to set a trap to catch a monster and unmask him before someone amongst us is clumsy enough to get caught in it!"

Leopardmon sweatdropped. "No more Scooby Doo for you..."

"For the sake of my sanity, Gallantmon will be the leader of the second group and you'll be going with him, Dynasmon," Omnimon grumbled. "I'll take Craniamon."

Gallantmon nodded. "OK. Along with Dynasmon, Examon and UlforceVeedramon can come with me."

"Very well," Omnimon said. "We shall meet back here in two hours! Royal Knights, begin the search now!"

000000000000000

Omnimon climbed through a trapdoor and glanced around. "BlackGuilmon?! Are you here?!"

Optimus Prime walked over and towered over Omnimon. "Sorry, we don't have anyone with that name in here. Can we help you?"

Omnimon shook his head. "No, sorry... wrong area."

"Hey, how come you get to speak to one of the coolest heroes in the galaxy?" Magnamon asked, poking his head through the door.

Omnimon rolled his eyes. "What? Do you expect me to be rude and not say anything to him?!"

Magnamon blinked. "Good point..."

Omnimon bowed. "Excuse us, we're on a very important mission..."

Optimus nodded. "Of course... I wish you luck."

"We need **PLENTY **of it..." Magnamon grumbled.

00000000000000

"Right!" Gallantmon said, glancing around as he and his group stood in the middle of a field. "Where are we?!"

Dynasmon blinked. "A field..."

Gallantmon palmed his face. "I know it's a field... I mean, where on earth are we?!"

Examon glanced up. "I can guess where..."

"Hello, fellow dragons," Spyro said, flying by.

"Strange dragons... one of them looks like a dragon slayer," Sparx muttered.

UlforceVeedramon ran behind Examon and shivered in fear. "**GALLANTMON IS GONNA KILL US!!!**"

Gallantmon sweatdropped. "I wish..."

Cynder flapped in front of Dynasmon. "And what do you do?"

"I make speeches!" Dynasmon said. "Would you like to hear?"

"**NO!!!**" Gallantmon, Examon and UlforceVeedramon snapped.

Spyro blinked. "Is it that bad?"

"**YES!!!**" Gallantmon, Examon and UlforceVeedramon snapped.

Dynasmon pouted. "Thanks a lot..."

00000000000000000

Leopardmon climbed into a room, glancing around. "Is he in here?!"

His answer was met by a odd human dressed in a green jumpsuit, a clean bowler black haircut, and a gleaming smile. "Ah, Duftmon! So good to see you again!"

Leopardmon paled. "Oh no... Might Guy..."

"Thaaaaaaaaaaaaat's right!" Guy cheered, giving Leopardmon a thumbs-up. "The power of youth!"

Leopardmon groaned as Magnamon climbed up behind him. "Found anything?"

"**HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!**" Guy bellowed.

Magnamon sweatdropped. "Oh, bother... trust us to arrive in the wrong room!!!"

"Magnamon! Duftmon! It's been a long time!" Guy said, grinning with a glint in his eye.

Leopardmon snarled. "Listen, you walking apple nutcase... I'm no longer Duftmon, I'm now... Leopardmon!"

Guy blinked. "Really? Congratulations, Leopardmon! It's a much more fitting name for you!"

"Thank you," Leopardmon grumbled.

"What are you two talking about up there?" Craniamon asked from underneath Magnamon.

"Oh, Might Guy is saying how Leopardmon's new name is fitting because of his form," Magnamon noted.

Craniamon snorted. "Even though Leopardmon has stupid hair, an odd poodle tail, and his attitude stinks just like his old name..."

"**AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE A NAME THAT MAKES ME SOUND LIKE A NERD WHO HIDES BEHIND SHIELDS AND NUMBERS!!!**" Leopardmon snapped.

Guy stood proudly. "You guys seem to argue a lot... You need to stay calm and close to your comrades.. aren't I right, Kakashi?"

Kakashi, who was reading his favourite book, calmly glanced at Guy. "Hmm? You said something?"

Guy gasped in horror and fell to his knees. "**CUUUUUUUUUURSE YOOOOOOOOOU, KAKASHIIIIIIIIIII!!!**"

"Goodbye!" Magnamon and Leopardmon said, jumping through the trapdoor...

(**CRASH!!!**)

"**GRAH!!!**"

...and using Craniamon for their '_soft_-_landing_'...

"Do I even need to ask?" Omnimon muttered at the sight of the piled-up Knights.

Craniamon, Leopardmon and Magnamon just groaned in response.

0000000000000000000

Examon, Dynasmon and UlforceVeedramon cried out as Gallantmon pushed them through the trapdoor and climbed out. "There we go, no rush..."

"No rush?" Examon groaned, rubbing his butt.

"At least we know how sharp his lance is..." UlforceVeedramon grumbled.

Dynasmon got up and glanced at a huge blue screen. "Hey, check out that TV... a giant must live here..."

Gallantmon rolled his eyes. "Either that or somebody must have a lot of money and just wanted a huge TV screen..."

Examon scratched his head. "Do any of you get the feeling we're being watched?"

UlforceVeedramon blinked. "You too? Feels like there's thousands of eyes watching us..."

"That many, huh?" Dynasmon muttered.

"Where are we anyway?" Gallantmon asked to himself as he turned around and saw that they were in some sort of clubhouse with tables occupied by many Disney characters staring at him and the other Knights, looking amused and confused.

Dynasmon scratched his head. Neither he, UlforceVeedramon, or Examon have turned around yet. "You know, I really do have this feeling we're not alone..."

Gallantmon facepalmed. "You can say that again..."

"It feels like there's about 10 or 20 other people in here..." Examon added.

Gallantmon stared at the 99 Dalmatian puppies surrounding their confused parents, Pongo and Perdita. "More like over 101..."

"Do you think this place has anything famous in it?" UlforceVeedramon asked.

"Most of them are famous..." Gallantmon muttered, glancing at Mickey Mouse, who was walking towards them. He glossed over a table with the cast from Disney's "The Wild." "Some aren't..."

The group from that table glared at him. Except for one called Larry the Anaconda. "Who is he talking about?"

"**US**!" Bridget the Giraffe snapped.

Larry sighed in relief. "Good... we aren't forgotten..."

Bridget just groaned.

Dynasmon scratched his head. "Well, I guess we can't find anything he..."

"**TURN AROUND!!!**" Gallantmon snapped.

The three Royal Knight Dragons whirled around to see the Disney crowd. UlforceVeedramon blinked. "Wha..?! Where did they come from?!"

Dynasmon glanced around. "_Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Bambi, Dumbo, Lion King, Hercules, Aladdin, 101 Dalmatians, Oliver and Company_..."

"Dynasmon, stop right there before you name every Disney movie or show!" Gallantmon snapped.

UlforceVeedramon scratched his head. "What are they doing here?"

"It's simple... we've arrived in the House of Mouse!" Gallantmon said.

Dynasmon blinked and glanced around. "Pretty big house for a mouse."

"It doesn't exactly... oh, never mind..." Gallantmon muttered.

UlforceVeedramon glanced at Examon. "I wouldn't have thought Gallantmon would be worried that Dynasmon would name all the Disney movie and shows presented before us... I mean, the main children from _Recess_ aren't here."

"That's because they're children," Examon reasoned. "You can't have kids staying up late without their parent's permission..."

UlforceVeedramon pointed to the distance. "What about him?"

"Don't you mean 'them'?" Examon asked. "The Dalmatian pups are with their parents."

UlforceVeedramon shook his head. "No, I mean Gaston."

The audience burst into laughter, both good and evil, while Gaston stood up and pointed at the Royal Knights. "How dare you! I issue a challenge to you four oddly armoured creatures!!!"

"Who's he talking to?" Dynasmon asked.

"Us..." Gallantmon muttered. "Can you see any other four oddly armoured creatures in here?"

Examon poked Gallantmon. "Hello, I don't exactly look like an armoured Knight... I look like a dragon! I still gotta figure out why I've been made a member of the Royal Knights..."

"So, you don't accept my challenge?" Gaston asked as the audience calmed down. "Ha! No one can scare these odd Knights into submission like Gaston!"

Gallantmon rolled his eyes. "Well... No one can speak sense like Gaston, no one's head is empty like Gaston, no one has an ego like Gaston..."

"What sort of challenge do you have in mind?" UlforceVeedramon asked.

Gaston stood on the table. "Any kind of challenge!"

"Cleaning the tables after you stand on them?" Aladdin asked.

"Putting the warthog outside?" Timon asked, holding his nose.

Pumbaa grinned sheepishly.

Simba sighed. "Air freshener please..."

"Coming right up!" Goofy called.

"How about a boasting challenge?" Daisy asked.

Donald rolled his eyes. "Daisy, they wouldn't..."

"We accept!" Gallantmon called out, pushing Dynasmon off the stage. "You'll do... go and boast and get this over with..."

Dynasmon nodded. "OK, OK... Should I have my megaphone?"

"Unless you're planning to bellow Gaston through the front doors, no," Gallantmon said.

"No one can boast better than Gaston can!" Gaston proclaimed.

Hades sighed. "No one can talk rubbish like Gaston can, either."

Dynasmon cracked his knuckles. "OK... Stand back!"

"You want a fight?!" Gaston asked. "Very well! No one can fight as well as Gaston!"

Examon sweatdropped. "No one is so interested in commiting suicide when facing a Royal Knight such as Gaston..."

Gallantmon facepalmed. "**ENOUGH!!!** Enough..."

Mickey walked onto the stage. "Hello there, fellas. Any chance you're those Digimon guys?"

"Yes, that's right," Examon said.

"Can you tell us why you came here?" Mickey asked.

Gallantmon shook his head. "No, sorry. We're on a secret mission..."

UlforceVeedramon nodded. "Yeah... we're searching for someone who is hiding..."

Gallantmon put UlforceVeedramon into a headlock. "**CAN YOU LOOK UP THE WORD '_SECRET_' IN A DICTIONARY?!?**"

Omnimon popped his head up from the trapdoor. "Gallantmon?"

"Hey, Gallantmon!" UlforceVeedramon called out. "Somebody chopped Omnimon's head off!"

Gallantmon released UlforceVeedramon and glanced at his leader. "Yes?"

"Any luck finding BlackGuilmon?" Omnimon asked.

Gallantmon shook his head. "No... Apart from starting off a pointless arguement between Dynasmon and Gaston..."

"No one is more of a blowhard than Gaston!" Gaston bellowed.

"That's what you think!" Dynasmon snapped.

Omnimon groaned. "Let's go back to base... there's nothing else to do..."

Examon nodded. "Agreed... BlackGuilmon is smart..."

Gallantmon blinked. "Smart... smart.... Omnimon sir, I think I have an idea where BlackGuilmon is..."

Omnimon blinked. "You do?!"

Gallantmon nodded. "Yes... UlforceVeedramon, bring the idiot over here..."

"Why do we need Gaston?" UlforceVeedramon asked.

"**GET DYNASMON NOW!!!**" Gallantmon snapped.

Mickey rubbed the back of his head, confused. "Well... thanks for coming..."

"You're welcome?" Examon muttered.

Omnimon sighed and went back down...

0000000000000

"They won't get pass me!" SkullSatamon said, staring through the wrong end of the telescope.

"Excuse me..." Omnimon muttered as he opened the front door.

"Coming through!" Craniamon said, carrying a tied-up BlackGuilmon in his arms.

Gallantmon, Dynasmon, UlforceVeedramon and Magnamon followed.

Leopardmon looked shocked. "BlackGuilmon was hiding in his house the entire time?!"

Examon nodded. "Yeah, Gallantmon figured it out when he remembered that BlackGuilmon was really smart. If you think about it, BlackGuilmon knew that SkullSatamon would open his big mouth and tell us about those tunnels to mislead us..."

Leopardmon sighed. "So, we found him and..."

"A Christmas Carol will soon begin..." Examon muttered.

Leopardmon nodded. "OK, OK... Goodbye, SkullSatamon."

SkullSatamon waved. "Bye! Now, where was I? Oh yes... Royal Knights, you'll never get past me!!!"

**To be continued...?**

**Next chapter, the cast for A Christms Carol...**

**Oh dear...**


	2. Announcement! Apology

Ladies and gentlemen, readers who enjoy my Christmas Stories that I've started in 2003...

I regret to inform you that I might not continue the Xmas Story of 2008 because I lost the inspiration to continue this story.

I am sorry, but with lack of inspiration, it'll be a long time until I find the flame and not worry about stuff in the real world. I might continue it in the future, but it depends on how I feel and if I have the spark of inspiration to continue this.

However, I am gonna continue the Mega Crossover AND the Data Squad special. I'm also gonna put up a special story I did for a friend for her Birthday in September earlier this year.

I'm very sorry.

Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

Ninetalesuk

PS - I might do this Xmas Play as 2009... you can't expect BlackGuilmon to escape that easily, huh? 


End file.
